internationalcommunicationculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Week 4 RAT
COMM1107 WK 4 RAT Each question is worth four points. You should assign a total of total of 4 points for each question, but can divide the four points amongst multiple alternatives. Your score will be the points assigned for each question corresponding to the correct alternative (i.e. the best answer(s) among the four options). Brook - "Cultural capital and cultural diversity" 1. Which best describes Brook's position? Brook is A. wholly supportive of Hage's "cosmopolitan multiculturalism" thesis B. critical of multiculturalism C. all of the statements are true *D. critical of the value of Hage's "cosmopolitan multiculturalism" thesis 2. Hage's cosmo-multiculturalism thesis is critical of previous Australian Labor governments' A. advocacy of the benefits of assimilation *B. connection of cosmopolitanism and multiculturalism in service of the consumption of difference C. all of the statements are true D. disinterest in multiculturalism issues 3. Which is FALSE? Hage's thesis A. demonstrates how cosmo-multiculturalism paved the way for an anti-elitist backlash against multiculturalism B. demonstrates that the Australian multicultural project was not merely about embrace of cultural difference but self-image and the national economy C. demonstrates how cosmo-multiculturalism enabled relations between Anglo-Celtic and migrant Australians that were patronizing *D. successfully demonstrates that multiculturalism is no better than the policy of assimilation 4. Brooke argues that Hage's ethnographic examples/interviews from Sydney also show A. that local tourists share migrant communities’ desire for home/authentic practices disconnected from commodity structures and government policy *B. all of the statements are true C. local business and community input and active participation in local planning D. aspects of self-Orientalisation, e.g. in the icons built 5. Which is FALSE? Cultural capital is A. the index of a person's capacities and 'tastes', associated with institutionalised, dominant power structures B. brings advantages to those who possess, and enables the acquisition of further capital C. is problematic not in and of itself, but because it is unequally distributed in society *D. the main cultural city or town in any country 6. Which is FALSE? Brook argues that Hage's thesis A. ignores active participation of migrant communities in encouraging local tourism B. distorts the causality of local tourism, i.e. assuming tourists 'discover' places rather than are strategically targeted C. fails to appreciate local government planning uses of cultural diversity as a resource *D. sufficiently and correctly utilises Bourdieu's notion of cultural capital Duruz - "Identity Grazing" 7. Duruz's paper is about A. forms of "identity grazing" for the purpose of identity making and re-making B. the ongoing process of meaning-making through social and everyday food practices *C. all of the statements are true D. the ways meanings of 'home' are constantly reinvented through food practices 8. According to Duruz, the food and place-making practices she describes are A. primarily global *B. creole or hybrid C. primarily local D. national 9. 'Home' is A. a mix of past memories, present practices and future imaginings B. an imaginary of multiple locations, global and local *C. all of the statements are true D. captured and performed in the dynamic, creative practice of everyday life 10. Duruz argues that forming identity through food practices should be A. through adventurous 'global' culinary travel B. a nostalgic defence of the 'local' C. all of the statements are true *D. about producing culturally nourishing cuisines through the practice of identity in everyday life